powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Komori
is a navy auxiliary Zyuoh Cube modeled after a bat. It can transform into the Komori Boomerang. It forms the upper right ankle of Wild Tousai King and the right elbow of Wild Tousai Dodeka King. Overview Instead of a number, Cube Komori is emblazoned with an exclamation point (!). This is to signify that although this is a Zyuoh Cube, it is not one of the six King's Credentials. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 21, 22, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 23-26, 28, 29, 31-36, 38-40, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 42-44, 46-48, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! History Cube Komori was left dormant in an underground cave which would be used by the Deathgalien Player Prisonable to hold captives during the Blood Game, with Tusk and Misao Mondo being among his victims. Reacting as Misao acted in defense of Tusk, Cube Komori helped him defeat the Moeba guards before breaking the pair's chains. While Misao lamented that he was still useless due to only being saved thanks to Cube Komori, Tusk pointed out that it only awakened in response to the resolve he demonstrated. At Zyuoh Elephant's urging, Zyuoh TheWorld would call Cube Komori to help when ZyuohKing, ZyuohWild, and Tousai Zyuoh were all incapacitated by the enlarged Prisonable's Iron Bar Shield. Quickly destroying the Iron Bar Shields and freeing the Zyuohgers' three Giant Robos, the Komori Boomerang was wielded by Tousai Zyuoh which, after Prisonable was worn down by ZyuohKing and ZyuohWild's use of the first three Cube Weapons, destroyed the Deathgalien with the Komori Boomerang Zyuoh Cutter attack. Following the battle, Misao would affectionately claim Cube Komori to be the symbol of his friendship with Tusk. Facing a giant copy of Bowguns that had been summoned by Bangray, Tousai Zyuoh used the Komori Boomerang Zyuoh Cutter to quickly finish the battle. As one of the Zyuohgers' fourteen Zyuoh Cubes, Cube Komori became a component of the ultimate combination, Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai Dodeka King. Komori Boomerang Cube Komori is able to change into the . Apperances: Zyuohger Episodes 21, 24, 28, 34, 42, 47 Additional Formations Tousai Zyuoh Komori Boomerang Tousai Zyuoh is equipped with the Komori Boomerang with to perform the finisher where Tousai Zyuoh throws the Komori Boomerang at the enemy performing a number of slashes. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 21, 24, 28, 34, 42 Toy-Exclusive Combinations Wild Tousai King Komori Boomerang Wild Tousai King equipped with the Komori Boomerang. Notes *The Komori Boomerang seems to be a reference to the from the franchise. Whether this was intentional or not is currently unknown. Appearances **''Ep. 31: When the Megabeast Stands'' **''Ep. 32: Double Sided Mind'' **''Ep. 33: The Grateful Nekodamashi'' **''Ep. 34: Megabeast Hunter Strikes Back'' **''Ep. 35: The Zyuohgers Last Day'' **''Ep. 36: The Prince of Halloween'' **''Ep. 38: High in the Sky, Flying Wings'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai **''Ep. 39: Calories and Necklace'' **''Ep. 40: Men's Aesthetics'' **''Ep. 42: The Future of this Planet'' **''Ep. 43: The Christmas of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' **''Ep. 46: The Immortal God of Destruction'' **''Ep. 47: The Last Game'' **''Ep. Final: Earth is Our Home'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle!'' }} References Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Category:Mecha Category:Mecha (Zyuohger) Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha !